


Playful Secret

by PsianabelAfterHours (Psianabel)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: (you can imagine whatever bits you like for Reader), Consensual Tentacles, Other, Overstimulation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Tentacles, Voice Kink, gender neutral reader, he doesn't really fuck you with those tentacles though, he only holds you with it, not entirely human Master of Masters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24406267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/pseuds/PsianabelAfterHours
Summary: You knew what you were getting into. He was the Master of Masters after all, and you always had a hunch that, if it ever came to something like this, he would show that he was far beyond a human being.
Relationships: Master of Masters (Kingdom Hearts)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	Playful Secret

You aren't exactly sure how one thing led to another, but you honestly don't care right now. You couldn't resist, and he let you do it, invading his personal space, touching him. Of course you expected him to take the lead, he … just was like that, and you let him do it. 

You knew what you were getting into. He was the Master of Masters after all, and you always had a hunch that, if it ever came to something like this, he would show that he was far beyond a human being. You were intrigued. He let you touch one of his extensions, they were soft and warm and definitely something you could get used to.

And before you knew it you had them comfortably wrapped around you as he drew you in, anticipation rising in you as he started to go for your clothes.

You knew you were in for a ride.

* * *

"Master-" You breathe out with a heavy voice, reaching backwards to get a hold on …  _ anything.  _ You know he has a close eye on you, watching you from above as you lie in his lap. When you open your eyes even just half way you can see his form looking down on you and you can imagine a genuine grin coming from him under his dark hood. He reached closer down to you, tracing a gloved hand over your cheek, a thumb over your lips. 

He hums excitingly over the noises you make, you can feel his pride in his tone, wanting nothing more than to fully give into his warm embrace. 

"Good, good. …" You hear him say, feeling his fingers walk along your chest and trace over your ribs. "You're doing so well, so good."

At the same time he tucks on your thighs, wraps gently but steadily around your legs and arms. You know it is him, it is the same warmth, the same feeling, exploring your body bit by bit. He was  _ so _ enjoying it, taking it so slow with you.

You cry out his title again as he teases you, strokes over your thighs and lower stomach. You try to writhe away from the intense touch, a low whine leaves you, but he holds you steadily in place - a chuckle from him, another word of praise - you let him do it, and it feels  _ so good _ . 

You make him proud, he gives you what you want. It is  _ perfect. _

With his touch and his voice of encouragement, you let yourself completely fall safely into his embrace, knowing that wherever -  _ whatever _ \- you grab onto it is him and him alone. Always feeling him, always knowing he is there for you. 

Your heart is racing as he draws out moan after moan from you with his teasing spiel, loving every single shiver and twitch you make. He takes his sweet time with you, and you want to cry out to him to just  _ continue - _

You look up to him again and you try to form any words to speak, but you don't manage to bring out anything, intoxicated by his embrace, knowing how much he watches you -

He leans down to you once again, and for a split second you could have sworn to feel his breath on your wet lips. It was just a ghost of a touch, but as of right now it was all you wanted.

"Hmm, come here." 

You open your eyes fully at his sudden command, and before you are able to catch on what he means, he already lifts you up by your arms, never stopping his touches as he moves you closer to him.

You don't mind - you feel his breath down your neck, hear his sweet hum of appreciation close to your ear. He is everywhere, again, holding you close to him as you sit in his lap on his big chair, your back pressed against him and your legs dangling down left and right his knees. His hands are roaming, over your chest and stomach, stroking gently over you with his leathered gloves, all the while he pushes your legs further apart, and you let out a breathy moan as you feel so exposed to him -

But it is okay, you know he will treat you well, he is just going to take his time again. 

He explores you from head to toe, finds your sweet spots and enjoys every single one of them. His voice is teasing when you vocally respond to anything he does, your lungs becoming hotter and hotter with each cry for him, with each call of his title.

And he  _ loves _ it, you can feel it from the way he continues to speak his appreciation, his praise - you want  _ more _ , you cannot seem to get enough of his hums, his touching, his teasing.

Your voice almost gets stuck in your throat as he cups you between your legs, his hand holding you entirely, and you can feel his smirk from over your shoulder at your reaction. He strokes you, and you cannot stop calling for him, the sudden shift of teasing letting your chest becoming heavy.

"Master … -" You say again and again, hearing his chuckle close to your ear as you tilt your head back, leaning into him all the while he continues his strokes over your sensitive spots, toying with them, wanting to hear every noise you make. "Master, please -"

"Ohh." He almost stops at your last word and you choke out a strangled whine at the loss of touch. "Is that begging I hear?"

His hand moves to your chin and he turns your face towards him. You swear you see the glimmer of an eye under the darkness of his hood, but you can't make it quite out - he continues to stroke over you and you close your eyes again with a moan, his hand on your face staying as he traced over your dried out lips. 

You so want to bite down on his thumb, but you won't do that. You don't want to overstep your place here.

" _ Is it?"  _ He stops again and  _ again _ you let out a gasp of need at the loss of satisfaction, your eyes snapping open in desperation. 

Your lungs are burning from your heavy breath, a tight knot builds in your stomach that is so close to burst into tiny flames. 

"Please, Master, please I -" Your voice hitches as he continues with that chuckle of his, his touches stronger and faster than before. 

Oh, he is enjoying this,  _ you _ are enjoying this. He touches you exactly where you need it, over and over and over, letting his gloved fingers slide over your sensitive spots, pushing you further and further. 

"Hmm, you’re taking this so well -" Your head starts to spin as he whispers in your ear, you let out another line of begging, call of his title. "So good, good … You can go some little more, hm?”    
  
You try to buck your hips away from his touch as you know you are so,  _ so  _ close to just burst, feeling the warmth spreading through your whole body as he didn’t stop his motions. But you’re not able to wiggle away from his contact, he holds you close all around you and all you can do is dig your fingers into his coat on his side, letting your knuckles turn white from the sheer force.    
  
You know he won't stop until he is satisfied with the result, and you enjoy every single second of it -   
  
But there is the point where it  _ just _ becomes too much and you throw your head back to let out long moans, seeing stars behind your clenched shut eyes. And he doesn’t  _ stop _ , whispering praise over and over into your ear, telling you how good you are taking this. You know you are making a mess in his hand, but right now you just  _ don’t care _ .   
  
The only thing you can hear is his voice. His voice alone. Your body is in flames, you feel like you can’t stop coming over and over - and at one point, with his whisper in your ears, you start to see black.

* * *

  
Your heart is still beating fast when you start to feel your body again. There was a warmth all around you, a comfortable embrace. When you open your eyes you find yourself on the floor again, your sight filled with the Master lying right beside you. 

You have to double take for a second, staring at him with exhausted eyes. But he chuckles at you, wrapping his arms around your limp body, holding you close to your chest. He is gentle with you, running his hands over your back in comfort. There is something stroking over your head, gently tracing over your temples, but you know it is him -

And you close your eyes again when you let out a deep, shaky breath, still coming down from the high, a smile forming on your face.

"See? I know you could take it!" You hear him say to you as he pressed you closer, and you are wondering if that counts as him nuzzling you. "Ohh, I'm so  _ proud _ of you."

Between the bliss of your orgasm and the never ending praise coming from him, you feel a fuzzy warmth in your stomach. A feeling you could get used to, if you were honest to yourself.

But for now you embrace this feeling, embrace  _ him  _ as you simply listen to his voice, his breathing, as you enjoy this tender time with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't you look at me, I don't know where this comes from. I had one (1) thought and it spiraled down to this ...


End file.
